


i will always be a special person to you

by the1the8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1the8/pseuds/the1the8
Summary: Soulmate AU in which your soulmate’s heart beats on your wrist. For Mingyu, his has stopped about three years ago.





	i will always be a special person to you

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT #33: JUST A GOOD OLE SOULMATE AU!!! 
> 
> \- here's another attempt at writing a soulmate au! also, big thanks to this Spring Garden FicFest, we are granted with more soongyu fics!!! despite my late submission, please enjoy this ♡

Mingyu wakes up to the failure heartbeat of his wrist that he hears regularly: silence. He pretends its beats with his, making himself beam a smile that reflects from the sun flashing from his window. There are birds chirping that echo through his room as he thinks, at least his quiet ringing alarm and the songs sung by the birds can assure him that he can still hear.

It still confuses Mingyu that his has stopped. Every person has told him that his soulmate is dead because they can hear Mingyu’s own heartbeat on his wrist when Mingyu cannot hear anything still. Perhaps, that is what it is. One can only know if their soulmate is dead or not.

His apartment room feels warm in the morning. He has turned off the boiler since spring began. Even with the sun shining through his room, it feels like summer. He lets the blanket stay over him. Maybe, he isn’t used to the rising temperature when spring isn’t really over yet.

Mingyu gets up to prepare for his daily routine: washing up, dressing up in clothes that match the day’s morning weather, writing in his daily journal typically of his dream or thoughts, making a quick breakfast meal instead of running to a nearby cafe, and running to his workplace at the radio station to catch his air time.

Mingyu passes by the flower shop almost every morning. It is owned by his friend or so-called, Minghao’s soulmate, Seungkwan. A wave of hands greet the two before Mingyu disappears in Seungkwan’s frame. 

Mingyu is greeted by staffs and his former college roommate and director of the radio channel, Minghao, upon entering the room of the station.

“Ey, there’s my man, MC Gyu.” Minghao hugs him, not noticing Mingyu rolling his eyes.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, Director Xu?” Mingyu perks his lips but smiles afterwards. He sees Minghao glaring at him too.

“Okay, okay.” Minghao raises his hand to switch gears. Hearing himself being called so formally gives him shivers. He hands Mingyu the script for the day. “Let’s get started.”

Minghao follows Mingyu into the recording room after Mingyu takes the script. He sits down on his wheeled chair in one drop of his body in front of the table of a laptop and a few sheets of paper. He looks at Minghao as if he has something to say. Minghao leans against the table with his hands in his pockets and gives him a raise of an eyebrow.

“I’m meeting with Joshua today.”

“Who?” Minghao turns his head to the side, being a habit of his. “Ah, the soulmate fortune teller who can find soulmates?”

“Yeah, I don’t know why he wanted to meet at a cafe.” Mingyu asks with a twisted lip.

Minghao shrugs, having no clue. “There must be a reason. Let me know how it goes though.”

 

_“Whatever you do, I will always fall for you. Because I can see you and because of the invisible connection we have that keeps us together, I will always be a special person to you.”_

Mingyu smiles and takes a soft long breath for the bittersweet moment that he doesn’t want to end each morning. “Our last song will be A Very Special Person by Sugarbowl. This has been your host, Kim Mingyu. See you next time.”

As the song fades in, Mingyu takes off his headphones and stretches when he stands up. He looks over at the window to see Minghao giving him a thumbs-up and a wave to come into the other room.

“That was great, as always.” Minghao fist bumps with Mingyu. He wants to say more since it’s only been a month of being a new host but Mingyu is probably tired of his constant evaluation. He watches Mingyu walk toward the water filler and lean on the couch. His lips perk a little as he says, “We’re making some changes to the script for next week. It’s just a test though and if it goes well, we’ll keep doing it.”

“What changes?” Mingyu asks after taking a few sips from his cup. He raises it at Minghao but he rejects the offer by giving him a hand in the air.

“I’m thinking about adding a new segment where people can talk about how they met their soulmate or if they want to find their soulmate, we could promote it.”

Mingyu remembers the idea being brought up in recent staff meetings. Many want to both but for him, he would only do the first.

“I like that idea-”

“Then how about we try your story first?”

“What?” Mingyu wasn’t even finished with what he was going to say because Minghao was too quick at it. Mingyu doesn’t think his is that great. It’s just sad and maybe lonely, but he would never admit that. 

“Oh, don’t act so shocked.” Minghao laughs, patting Mingyu’s arm. “After meeting with Joshua, let me know if you still want to be the first bait. You got the weekend to think about it.” He winks at him, “Call me.”

Mingyu just glares at him as he leaves the room and when he’s out of sight, Mingyu just sighs stridently and shakes his head. _Who does he think he is? I’m not even looking for mine._ He huffs once more and before he heads out, he replies to Minghao, “Why am I your first bait? Am I a fish to you?”

 

Holding the note card of the location name from Joshua in his hand, Mingyu looks up at the building before entering with a bell ringing from the door. Mingyu looks across the dimmed view of the room. It looks like a regular café. It has a coffee smell, people are chatting, doing their own individual things, and there are coffee machine noises coming from behind the counter. There are also high tables and chairs by the windows and room for comfy chairs that are connected to the wall. Somehow, Mingyu can sense an odd eerie feeling in the room. He can’t depict it as he waits behind a customer who has already left. He doesn’t notice the barista smiling at him who is waiting to get his attention.

“Sir?”

Mingyu turns quickly in surprise. He lets out a laugh, an awkward one and covers his mouth from embarrassment. “Sorry. Umm, this is my first time here. Do you have a recommendation,” Mingyu looks at the barista’s nametag then back at his face. He seems familiar, almost like he had seen him somewhere before, “Soonyoung?”

“Yes, I can give you one if you could tell me how you are feeling right now.”

“I feel kind of… Embarrassed.” Mingyu wonders why he said that as his ears turn red. Soonyoung notices it, but he doesn’t say anything and only smiles.

“Being embarrassed goes with strawberry smoothie. I’ll ring that up for you.” Soonyoung is about to write his name on it as he looks back at Mingyu, “Your name?”

“Mingyu.”

Soonyoung writes his name as Mingyu pays by card. Soonyoung flashes another smile at him. This time, more bright and wide until his eyes are almost invisible. “Thank you. Your order will be ready soon.”

“Thanks.” Mingyu watches Soonyoung walk behind the machines. He smirks at himself as he finds Soonyoung cute, which is not a part of his dictionary anymore. Mingyu grew to dislike using the word after Minghao’s overuse of it when describing his soulmate’s personality, actions, everything. Mingyu would only say it in his mind rather than verbally because memories of them pestering each other would flash back and irritate him.

Mingyu looks over at the aisle again, trying to find Joshua because he forgot about it for a second since that eerie feeling. He grabs his drink from the counter and walks over to the man with a black hoodie over his head. Mingyu has been staring at him for a while after spotting him. He guesses it’s Joshua, so he takes a seat after the short walk.

“Are you Joshua?” He asks the moment he tastes his smoothie.

“Yes, you must be the one with a deceased soulmate.” Joshua looks up with a sneery smirk that creeps Mingyu out. “Shall we get started?”

Mingyu sulks back on his chair with the straw of his drink at his mouth. Joshua takes his hoodie off, revealing his bare handsome face. His hand reaches over to sprinkle some shining white powder from a small jar on the table onto a long white plate that is in front of him. His fingers crease across them slowly, creating intersecting lines and odd shapes that Mingyu can’t describe. Joshua closes his eyes, head pointing at Mingyu and his fingers starts to move as if he’s performing at a piano recital. Mingyu knew the process but somehow, he can’t keep his eyes off the magic trick being played. He then takes another suck of his smoothie as he looks at the magic man when he stops. Joshua opens his hand, asking Mingyu to hand over his wrist. He gulps and does what is asked. Joshua rubs his powdery thumb at it, a smirk flashing at the thought of his tragic scenario. 

“It’s been almost three years, I see.” Joshua’s eyes stay stuck at Mingyu’s, ignoring his gulp. He lets his hand go and locks his hands together under the table and leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs. 

“Did he turn into a vampire?” Mingyu asks, his voice shaking in a whisper. 

It makes Joshua scoff as he turns his head to the side. It’s natural to think like that, so he turns back to Mingyu. “Let me tell you a secret that you can never tell others, even if you try.” A pause rings the room and Joshua leans forward, “Every dead person will work in a reincarnation café, and guess what? You’re lucky because if you run across the room when you leave, you’ll find yourself in the arms of your soulmate.” Mingyu follows Joshua’s eyes that looks across the dimmed room like he did when he entered the cafe. Joshua continues, “He’ll last for days and before you can know, he’ll disappear like nothing happened.” 

“DIsappear like nothing happened?” Mingyu heart beats in a fast melody, blood rushes through his body and his face feels hot. He doesn’t understand what it means but it doesn’t sound nice. He gulps one more. 

“Don’t worry. It’ll start and be over before you know it.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Joshua leans back onto his chair, crossing his arms with his lips forming a perfect straight line. “You’ll figure it out.” 

“I’ll figure it out? You’re saying I already met him?” Mingyu watches Joshua nod so nonchalantly as he cleans his things up. 

“Call me again in three months, because it’s the policy.” Joshua gets up and before he leaves, he puts his hood back on and looks at Mingyu. “Enjoy it while it lasts.” 

Mingyu watches the magic man leave as he sighs, setting his drink down on the table. He looks at the ceiling for a long minute and wonders what Joshua meant. Will he get to meet his soulmate even if their heart doesn’t beat on his wrist anymore? It feels impossible, but whatever he said, it has become confusing to what Mingyu already knows about soulmates. The desperation of finding his isn’t the main problem, but rather, the reason. It’s been three years for Mingyu and if he listens to Joshua’s words, what are the chances? After meeting him, trusting a fortune teller seems to be the right thing to do. 

Mingyu stands up, his chair moving inches behind him and his palms forming fists. His head turns to the side, looking across the room for the third time and wondering what would happen. With determination, he takes a few steps toward it, slowly first then he starts to run across the aisle, not knowing what is ahead of him. In slow motion, customers turn to look at the course of Mingyu in surprise. Some papers fly and some hair blow toward their backs when he passes by. Soonyoung’s back has been facing toward Mingyu. They haven’t noticed until he turns around with a carrier of dirty cups. Their mouths are wide open to the commotion of Soonyoung dropping the carrier and Mingyu jumping into his body. Soonyoung holds onto his legs and Mingyu holding onto his shoulders with his legs locked around his waist. Their red faces are close as there is a shock rushing through Mingyu’s body. The way they lock their eyes, it’s magical and new. Mingyu knows he’s the one, his soulmate. 

 

Mingyu is washing his dinner dishes that night. He can’t stop thinking about Soonyoung and the way it made him feel when they touch. It was electrifying yet with pleasure that he has not felt before. 

“Why are you blushing so much?” Minghao, who came over to ask about the new radio segment again, asks. Mingyu declines it even though Minghao knew he would. He even suggested to cancel the segment, but Minghao disclosed that he will consider it because he feels sad for Mingyu. 

“How can you tell?” Mingyu asks, staring back to see Minghao giving him a sneaky look while fiddling on the napkins by folding them into shapes. 

“Your neck is red,” Minghao shrugs with a funny smile, almost giggling, “And I can hear the little noises you make.” 

“So this is how you felt too when you met Seungkwan.” Mingyu confesses, setting the last dish onto the rack. He dries his hands with a towel nearby and takes off his apron. He walks toward Minghao and sits in front of him on the dining table. He sets the apron onto the chair beside him and his harmonious smile forms, “Everything feels soft and cute.” 

Minghao laughs, hearing those words coming from the man who would never use them. He heard Mingyu’s entire story and experience with Joshua and Soonyoung. He can almost guess that Mingyu probably has more questions to ask now that he has found his soulmate who is supposedly dead but is alive just for the time being, it seems. 

It reminds him of the time when Mingyu first opened up about his dead soulmate. It hit him hard because Minghao had told him to not cry over it because he might not end up with anything. Minghao believed that even if they don’t end up with their soulmate, there are always chances with other people who click together. 

“Don’t you think it’s cruel for people to know when their soulmate has died even without knowing who they are?” Minghao recalls Mingyu asking him that one night. 

“It’s even more cruel that we cannot change it.” 

“Do you think there is any way to fix it?”

“In this world, everything seems fixed. Maybe not the materials, but the feelings.”

“Why do we live in such a cruel world?” 

Even Mingyu still thinks that as he rests his head on the table with his curled arms. With a quick listen to the faded heartbeat on his wrist, he quietly sighs and recites Joshua’s words to himself, “Enjoy it while it lasts.” 

 

“Oh, it’s a surprise to see you here, Mingyu.” Seungkwan jumps at the counter of his flower shop when Mingyu enters one early afternoon. The sun has been shining in the clear skies. Seungkwan thinks it’s the effect of it that Mingyu is entering so happily, considering his soft casual wear of spring colors. 

“You’re right.” Mingyu walks up to him and gives him a displeased expression after looking at the flowers around him. “I don’t like flowers.” 

Seungkwan frowns offendedly and murmurs mean words under his breath. “What are you doing here then?” 

“I need a bouquet. Can you do that for me?” 

“As long as you’ll pay.” Seungkwan flashes a smile like he would to his customers. He starts to prepare it by handing him a flyer of their flowers for Mingyu to choose from. “What’s the occasion?” 

“A date.” Mingyu replies with a big grin and winks at him. 

As he is on his way to the park, Soonyoung is writing in a journal, lying on his stomach over a blanket on the green grass. It’s a secret to Mingyu as he logs in his times with him. Perhaps, it’s a duty of a dead soulmate to do so as the wind blows his hair and the pages, making them wave along the breeze. 

All of a sudden, a banquet appears in front of him. They are in colors of blue, pink and white. Soonyoung stares at it for a while before looking at the puppy face of Mingyu’s. An automatic smile replies back to it. 

“What’s this?” Soonyoung is embarrassed, closing his journal and accepting the flowers from Mingyu’s hand. He takes a sniff with his eyes closed. “It’s great.” 

“Just great?” Mingyu says after sitting down beside him. 

“It’s lovely, beautiful, sweet, sexy,” Mingyu’s lips are tightly closed as he can’t hold his enjoyment of the word _sexy_ that comes out of Soonyoung’s mouth, “and cute of you.” 

Mingyu lies down on his side with his hand holding his head so he can see Soonyoung’s face. “Thank you, Soonyoung.” 

“Wanna smell?” Soonyoung hands the flowers to his face to which he rejects by moving back, laughing at his action. 

“It’s okay, I smelled it too much on the way here. My nose feels clogged.” 

“Oh really? Then I’ll set it here.” Soonyoung puts the banquet between them and away from Mingyu’s face. He turns around and lies on his back. He closes his eyes and enjoys the breeze. “Ah, it feels so nice.” 

Mingyu doesn’t follow and instead, he gazes at the scene. He admires Soonyoung’s face, how soft his fondful smile is and how charming his hair moves with the wind. His hand suddenly moves the banquet, setting to behind him and moves closer to Soonyoung. He hears the noise and opens his eyes to see Mingyu inches to him. Soonyoung blinks at him, shimmering at his bright crystal-like eyes. 

“Do you want to come over to my place?” Mingyu asks, and to Soonyoung, it doesn’t mean fear or lust. It’s a door to Mingyu’s heart. He agrees to his request with his ardent smile. 

 

Mingyu is sleeping against Soonyoung’s chest as they are resting on his bed. Their arms wrap around one another while a hand of Soonyoung’s his caressing Mingyu’s fluffy hair. Mingyu listens carefully to the note of his heartbeat, the sound that he misses so much. It’s always so calm, maybe that’s why his mornings used to be so warm unlike the past three years. Mingyu smiles with sadness. 

“I missed you.” 

Soonyoung hears his whisper that rings in his ears. He knows, so he kisses Mingyu’s forehead in hopes of leaving a trace behind. 

 

Coming to Mingyu’s place becomes a regular routine for the two. When Mingyu finishes with his radio station, he stays at Soonyoung’s cafe until he’s done with his shift. Oddly, Joshua never appears there too even though he owned the place. When they return to Mingyu’s place, they would cook together (with plenty of hugs from behind), watch movies together, and best of all, cuddle together on the couch to which Soonyoung prefers. 

“Soonyoung,” Mingyu whispers his name while they watch a movie under a blanket. Soonyoung hums, knowing Mingyu has his eyes closed as he is resting on Soonyoung’s shoulder. Mingyu asks, “How did you lose your life?” 

It’s silent except the movie noise that echoes the room. Mingyu has been meaning to ask while Soonyoung knew it would come up soon. He takes a deep breath before he begins. 

“I fell in love with a person who I thought would be my soulmate. When I found out he has already found his soulmate, I became devastated and depressed, and unfortunately, I got into a car accident that killed me.” 

“Why did you do that?” Mingyu whispers yet it sounds like wimpers to Soonyoung. “Why did you have to leave me so early?” 

“I’m sorry. It’s all my fault.” is what Soonyoung can only say. 

He feels sad for Mingyu that his eyes become blurry. He blames himself for making him lose his soulmate and that Mingyu didn’t know who his soulmate was until he looked for Joshua. Happiness and eagar came first, and of course, Soonyoung knew this would end so sadly or perhaps, so tragically. 

 

_“First love. It is when we want to always spend time with them but being sensitive where little things can hurt each other, yet having attachment with a fear of losing one another. Maybe that’s what makes it so enduring, because first love is the first of everything: first hug, first kiss, first cuddle. It teaches us that love can last even if we are separated for a moment. It must be so special that we can’t ever forget them. Do you have that special someone who will always be in your heart? If so, leave your comments on the board. Now, I will play You and I, Fluttering by Acoustic Collabo.”_

Mingyu takes off his headphone and signals Minghao that he’s going to go out of the room for a second. 

“Bathroom.” Mingyu announces when he reaches into the technical room that Minghao is in. Minghao follows him for his quick break too. 

When they reach there, Minghao can’t help but stare at Mingyu. He’s been awfully quiet about his discovery of his soulmate. It’s been around a week and being the best and caring friend he is, he has to let Mingyu spill somehow to help him out of this weird side of him. He doesn’t look good too as he has noticed so finally, Minghao asks, “Is something wrong?” 

Mingyu doesn’t look back at him in the mirror when they wash their hands. “Nothing’s wrong.” 

Mingyu rests his hands on the sink after shutting the water off, reminiscing what Joshua said to him that morning when he suddenly appear in front of his doorsteps. He only left a message of: “Did I not say to enjoy it while it lasts? Soonyoung doesn’t have much time.” 

Mingyu suddenly blurts out those lines when he is walking back to the radio room with Minghao. 

“What?” Minghao said with confusion. 

“I need some advice, Minghao.” Mingyu said, sounding desperate. They stop right in front of the door of the radio room as they face each other. 

“What kind of advice? Love advice?” Minghao gives him a creepy look and makes Mingyu chuckle. 

“No, not that.” Mingyu waves a hand across the air. He loses his smile at the thought of Soonyoung. “I’ve been avoiding Soonyoung these days. I don’t know why, but maybe I was mad about him dying without considering me. Now Joshua suddenly appeared in front of my house telling me that Soonyoung doesn’t have enough time to live so I feel like crap for making him feel so bad about it.” 

“Then, do whatever you want with him.” Minghao says so easily. He smiles at Mingyu’s shocking face. “Make great memories because that’s what really matters, to you and to him.” 

Minghao enters the room with a eyebrow raised and a cheeky smirk. Mingyu follows and replies indifferently, “Love seems to make things so easy for you.” 

 

That night, it suddenly rains showers. Mingyu has been out at the cafe, looking for Soonyoung. He thinks he won’t get a shot of him after that night of crying. As he heads home with an umbrella, he finds Soonyoung standing in front of his home under a transparent umbrella. Soonyoung has been looking toward it, not noticing Mingyu until he starts to run toward him. 

“Soonyoung!” Mingyu cheers his name, startling him even though he has already noticed him there. It’s definitely confusing to him but seeing Mingyu smiling so brightly, Soonyoung smiles too, a big one. 

Mingyu jumps onto Soonyoung, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms locking over his shoulders. Soonyoung has his arms securing around Mingyu’s waist. He stares into Mingyu’s puppy-like eyes that shine within the downpour of rain and street lights. 

“Mingyu…” Soonyoung is shocked, still getting lost in Mingyu’s eyes. 

At that moment, Mingyu kisses him, feeling his wet lips full of so much love and sadness. It feels so warm, making their bodies feel hot as they beat the cold rain. Mingyu wants to take all of those regrets and pain away before Soonyoung leaves forever. Tears fall from their eyes, though Mingyu can’t tell if Soonyoung’s are real. 

“I’m not allowed to cry, but seeing you cry breaks my heart.” Soonyoung confesses but Mingyu gives him another kiss on the lips. This time, a soft one. When he moves away, Soonyoung can’t help but to connect their lips again and for this one, it’s an impulsive one. 

 

As they lie on the floor of his apartment after drying themselves up and while holding hands, Soonyoung gives Mingyu another look. He turns to lie on his stomach as his hands caresses his face and fixes his damp hair. He flashes a soft smile and looks at his journal that he’ll leave to Mingyu on the dining table of the kitchen. 

_Although you won’t have a soulmate anymore, you are allowed to fall in love like how you have with me. Only memories of me will appear in the notes I have for you, and like the ending of a first love, enjoy the wonderful things that come to you. Now, I grant you the sound of your own heartbeat on your wrist._

**Author's Note:**

> i personally feel that it's a bit rushed in how this fic flowed but feel free to leave comments! i hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading ♡♡♡


End file.
